War of Bands
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: Una batalla de bandas a cambio de evitar una guerra de familias de la mafia a nivel mundial. Cross Over con Prince of Tennis, Nodame Cantabile e Inazuma Eleven. Múltiples personajes, múltiples parejas. Aclaraciones en el cap 2 y en el perfil las parejas.
1. Llegada

_**Los personajes de KHR no son mios...**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo uno: <span>_"Llegada"_

Y de nuevo en la misma posición, ¿es que acaso no podía darse por vencido y ya?, al parecer no, y es por eso que de nuevo estaba ahí, junto a él caminando hacia el patio trasero para conversar de quien sabe qué cosa. Durante el trayecto llevaba su infaltable ceño fruncido y miraba a cualquier lado que no fuera donde estaba su compañero. Odiaba cuando la sangre subía a sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleraba con el solo hecho de que el otro le tomara y tocara, ya fuese para detenerlo de cometer una locura como pelear o para saludarlo y darle apoyo; ni que fuera una quinceañera enamorada, bueno, estaba enamorado sí, pero ya tenía diecisiete años. Ok, eso no servía de mucho consuelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado en cuanto se vio en el lugar destinado, no sabía realmente para qué había ido hasta ahí, aparte claro de haberle dicho al otro que quería hablar con él…bah, no sabía qué decir, ni que fuera una niña tímida…

-_¿Qué querías decirme?-_la voz del moreno le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_Tsché-_soltó un poco dudoso, pero frunciendo más el ceño disimulando cualquier cosa.

Pasó del otro y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, si iba a decir cualquier ñoñada primero quería estar cómodo siquiera. El más alto sólo se limitó a acercarse un poco quedando a dos pasos de él con una enorme sonrisa despreocupada. Un silencio un tanto extraño se instauró entre ambos, el peliplata tenía una guerra interna entre su orgullo y sus sentimientos, problemas típicos en un tsundere enamorado; mientras el moreno sólo sonreía como si tuviese la sonrisa tatuada al rostro.

-_Yamamoto-_fue la manera tosca en la cual quería iniciar la conversación, aunque no contaba con una interrupción como la que vendría.

-_¡Kenya-chan~!-_Fue lo único que se escuchó antes que Yamamoto volteara a ver.

Gokudera sólo pudo observar un bulto que voló sobre el moreno ocasionando que éste cayera cuan largo es al suelo, con la cosa esa en la espalda.

-_Eso dolió-_se quejó el beisbolista girando el rostro para apartarlo de la tierra.

-_Kenya-chan, hallo-_saludó una chica de cabellos calipso y ojos aguamarina.

"_-No era un bulto, era una persona-"_ pensó el peliplata-_¡Oye tú, ¿quién demonios eres?_

_-Ryuusei-_pronunció el chico intentando sonreír-_No puedo…respirar…_

_-Verzeihung mein lieber-_se disculpó quitándose de encima.

El moreno se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, sonriéndole luego a la joven tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-_Gokudera, ella es mi prima Ryuusei-_presentó el más alto aumentando su sonrisa.

-_Así que él es el famoso…-_comentó la joven tendiendo su mano como saludo.

-_Hola-_dijo de mala manera el nombrado, respondiendo el gesto de forma cortante. Sí, estaba de mal humor por haberle interrumpido su momento…esperen, ¿qué momento?

-_¿Viajaste sola?-_preguntó mirándola con cierta preocupación, cosa que molestó sobremanera al italiano, porque el moreno no le prestaba atención; aunque Yamamoto no se dio cuenta de ello, la chica sí lo notó.

-_Nein, vine con…-_un ruido sordo y un quejido interrumpieron la frase, haciendo que ambos miraran donde debió provenir aquello-_Dino-chan…Ya vengo-_dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección donde se escuchó todo.

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_interrogó extrañado al ver el semblante molesto de su amigo.

_-Nada, tendré que soportar a ese pesado-_se quejó haciendo referencia al décimo Cavallone.

-_¡Oi!-_exclamó una voz conocida para ambos.

-_Dino-san-_saludó Yamamoto sonriente.

-_Hola chicos-_saludó el Capo con una sonrisa apenada, venía apoyado en la joven, cojeaba levemente de una pierna.

-_No pregunten qué pasó-_advirtió la joven a lo que el rubio rió nervioso.

-_Yo me voy a clases-_anunció el peliplata de mala gana dando media vuelta.

-_Te alcanzo luego-_dijo el deportista-_Llevaré a Dino-san a la enfermería._

Así, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a dicho lugar, donde un conocido médico de los mayores estaba ahí, supuestamente haciendo su trabajo, claro, si a mirar revistas XXX se le llama trabajar.

-_Shamal-_pronunció la joven mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-_Pero si es Ryuusei-chan~-_dijo el médico yendo hasta la chica para besarla.

-_Primero atiende a Dino-_tomó al nombrado por los hombros y lo interpuso entre ella y el otro.

-_Está bien-_respondió a regaña dientes.

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso a casa fue de lo más extraño, y no sólo porque en la salida de la escuela se encontrara su amigo Cavallone en ella siendo acompañado por una joven, sino que aparte de ellos ir a su casa, también lo hicieron Gokudera y Yamamoto, uniéndose luego Kyoko, aunque claro, no le molestaba que ella fuese. En el camino se les unió Haru y para terminar, una vez llegados a casa del décimo Vóngola, una pelea entre les recibió: I-Pin perseguía por todas partes a un odioso Lambo mientras le reclamaba que le devolviera algo.<p>

Pasando de ellos, la madre de Tsuna les abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que una bala real salía de la casa con dirección a la joven que estaba pendiente del Capo Cavallone. Ésta en un rápido movimiento sacó lo que parecía ser un naipe con el cual detuvo el proyectil, el cual cayó al suelo partido a la mitad. La cara de asombro en todos los presentes menos en Dino se hizo presentes, claro está, la madre del castaño ni cuenta se dio de lo ocurrido.

-_Tiempo sin verte, Reborn-_dijo a modo de saludo la joven, sonriendo de medio lado de forma arrogante.

-_¿Us-ustedes se conocen?-_tartamudeó Tsuna con asombro.

-_Así es, ella es una mercenaria que trabajó para la familia Vóngola por un tiempo, luego fuimos rivales-_afirmó Reborn haciendo acto de presencia.

-_Bueno, sabes cómo es la vida ¿no?, además que no sirvo para estar atada a un solo lugar-_argumentó ésta encogiéndose de hombros.

-_¿Pe-pero entonces es peligrosa que la atacaste?-_intervino el décimo Vóngola de nuevo.

-_No, es sólo que escuché que había desaparecido del mapa, creí que había perdido habilidad-_contestó el pequeño, como si lo que hizo fuese de lo más normal.

-_Y ya ves que no es así-_comentó la chica con arrogancia.

-_Será mejor que entremos-_dijo el castaño sintiéndose aún un poco nervioso.

Todos asintieron y entraron de una vez en el inmueble. La dueña de casa les indicó que fuesen a la habitación de su hijo mientras ella les preparaba una merienda. Así todo los jóvenes subieron murmurando entre ellos, más atrás, la joven y el rubio venían más lento, ella le ayudaba a subir las escaleras evitando que fuese a caer y no hiciera mucha presión en su pie lastimado. Una vez en el cuarto, todos se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa del menor.

-_¿Cómo es que se conocieron?-_preguntó Yamamoto, que por distraído ni le había extrañado que su prima llegara a su escuela acompañada del capo Cavallone.

-_Es una larga historia-_dijo Dino sonriendo apenado al recordar el hecho.

-_Fue en la universidad, el muy menso cayó de la escalera y tuve que atraparlo-_explicó la joven suspirando con resignación-_Desde entonces me dio pena dejarlo solo y me preocupo por él como si fuera mi hijo._

_-Típico de ti, ¿no?-_rió su primo.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_inquirió Haru, interviniendo por primera vez.

_-Ryuusei nunca le niega su ayuda a nadie, a menos que sea algo que se interponga en su trabajo-_comentó el Hitman tutor-_Es uno de sus puntos débiles._

_-No dijiste lo mismo aquella vez-_se quejó la pelicalipso un poco ofendida-_Nee Kenya-chan, ¿Cómo es que te hiciste subordinado de los Vóngola?_

_-¿Kenya?-_interrogaron todos mirando a quien se refería la chica.

_-Es algo de nuestra infancia-_respondió el japonés más alto con una sonrisa avergonzada-_Creí que ya lo había olvidado…_

_-Ni que tuviera amnesia-_reclamó la joven-_Sólo soy dos años mayor que tú._

_-Tsuna-_llamó Cavallone con seriedad, tomando la atención del susodicho y todos los presentes-_Hemos venido a hacerte una prueba._

_-Supongo que es por "aquello"-_soltó Reborn sorbiendo té.

_-Así es-_siguió el rubio-_Varia se está moviendo, creemos que es cuestión de tiempo para un enfrentamiento con ellos por…aquel lugar._

_-Reborn, ¿qué tal está la banda?-_preguntó la chica con seriedad.

Bien, aquella conversación había excluido notablemente a la mitad de los presentes, aunque no es que no pudiesen intervenir en la charla, sino que otra cosa es lo que ocurría. Primero estaban Hayato y Lambo, el primero perseguía al segundo con dinamitas apunto de encender mientras la "vaca estúpida" corría sacándole la lengua; segundo, Kyoko y Haru al ver que la plática no era para ellas estaban hablando de los últimos anuncios sobre una nueva pastelería que abriría la próxima semana e I-Pin sólo escuchaba callada en medio de ambas jóvenes.

-_¿Banda?-_preguntaron poniendo atención nuevamente.

-_¿Cómo es que sabes lo de la Banda?-_inquirió Gokudera deteniendo su persecución.

-_¿Reborn no les dijo?-_respondió olvidando sus modales con otra pregunta, mirando luego de forma reprobatoria al pequeño. Ante esto todos negaron con la cabeza.-_Las familias se están moviendo para organizar una "guerra"-_con sus dedos indicó que en la última palabra usaba comillas.

-_Así es, hemos acordado hacer una "Batalla de Bandas" a modo de evitar otra posible batalla entre familias-_acotó el rubio con expresión cansada-_La idea es hacer que bandas de todas las familias del mundo compitan "sanamente" de manera que la ganadora será quién participará en la decición del "Consejo"._

_-Y ahí es donde entramos los asesinos como nosotros, ¿no Reborn?-_soltó la joven de manera traviesa, el otro sólo asintió._-Me gustaría hacerles una prueba, si no te molesta-_dijo Ryuusei mirando al Hitman. Éste sólo negó con la cabeza en forma afirmativa-_Bien, ¿tienen donde tocar?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, les dejo este fic que salió de no sé donde pero que tenía escrito de hace unas semanas en mi pc xD<strong>_

_**El primer es más como una introducción a la historia, pero si bien el fic se centrará en KHR, también habrá un Cross Over con otros anime.**_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Dejen sus ideas, comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc en review, tomo en cuenta de todo para escribir ^^**_

_**Se cuidan**_

_**Bye~**_


	2. Reunión

**Disclamer:** Los pj's de KHR al igual que los otros anime, no son míos.

**CROSS OVER:** KHR, Inazuma Eleven, Nodame Cantabile, Prince of Tennis.

**Resumen:** para evitar una guerra entre familias de la mafia a nivel mundial, los jefes optaron por realizar una batalla de bandas y así definir a la familia que dominará el mundo por una generación.

**Multiples parejas:** (estarán disponibles todas en el perfil)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos:<strong>_ "Reunión"_

No aguantó dos segundos en ese lugar cuando sus piernas le obligaron a salir corriendo del recinto, aquel era el único sitio que odiaba con todo su corazón, no es que no le gustara el terreno en sí, sino que era sólo aquella parte donde estaba esa tumba. Corrió por las calles vacías de esa ciudad que si bien poco le era familiar, conocía lo suficiente como para no perderse; daba gracias que a esas horas de la mañana no hubiese casi personas deambulando, así no tendría que preocuparse por si chocaba con alguien, sólo quería llorar y olvidarse del mundo.

Sus pies le llevaron a un parque, se dejó caer en uno de los columpios y sus lágrimas pronto humedecieron la tela de sus pantalones, éstas bajaban con libertad por sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, aquel ruido le había hecho sobresaltarse y despertar, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegó en ese momento, no debió quedarse hasta tan tarde hablando con sus amigos. Un quejido le sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que le levantara a ver de quien se trataba, en la puerta había un bulto que se sobaba la zona afectada por el golpe.<p>

-_¿Dino-san?-_preguntó en voz baja.

-_Ah, Tsuna, te desperté-_respondió el otro sonriendo apenado.

-_¿Ocurre algo malo?_

_-No, es sólo que me preocupe al ver que Ryuusei no está, ella duerme como roca hasta las 11 de la mañana todos los días-_explicó señalando el futón vacío.

_-Salió hace más de una hora-_comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

_-¡Reborn!-_exclamó asustado el menor, no había notado que el arcobaleno estaba en la mesa junto a la ventana.

-_Ya veo…-_fue la corta frase que dejó escapar de sus labios el rubio.

-_Será mejor que vuelvan a dormir, aún no son las cinco-_ordenó el Hitman volteándose al frío vidrio del ventanal.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzó a ser algo que no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo más en su rostro, por lo que a regañadientes se levantó, caminó con pereza hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego dar el agua y meterse de lleno a bañarse con agua fría, amaba esos días en los que despertaba con ánimos de helarse los huesos, el frío simplemente le ponía de buen humor y esperaba que nada le arruinara el momento, debía estar de buenas si querían pasar la primera ronda de las eliminatorias de esa noche.<p>

Oyó pasos acercarse y un suave golpeteo en la puerta del cuarto le hizo prestar atención a la suave voz de su amigo llamarle.

-_El desayuno está listo-_avisó el chico del otro lado-_Date prisa para que me ayudes a sacar a Burn de la cama._

_-De acuerdo-_respondió con voz monótona-_Condenado tulipán, siempre causando problemas-_se quejó para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>-<em>Al fin en Japón<em>-comentó bostezando y estirándose como un gato mientras esperaba su equipaje.

-_Le estas dando demasiada importancia, sólo es un vuelo_-dijo el otro mientras arreglaba un mechón de su cabello, con altanería.

-_Mukuro-dono tiene razón_-secundó el menor de ellos con una sonrisa cansada, el otro no le había dejado dormir en todo el viaje debido a su euforia.

-_No lo apoyes Basil-kun_-reclamó con un puchero infantil.

-_Toma tu maleta y cállate cerebro de azúcar_-ordenó de forma arrogante mientras le daba la espalda.

-_Tú no me ordenas, piña agria_-comentó amurrado.

-_Byakuran-dono, por favor_-pidió el menor un poco desesperado, la falta de sueño y soportar a ese par le estaba pasando la cuenta a sus nervios, no aguantaría mucho con ellos.

-_Sólo porque lo pides tú, yo no le hago caso a piñas en vía de descomposición_-contestó con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

-_Repite eso y te quedas sin papilas gustativas_-amenazó sacando su tridente.

-_Piña…_

_-¡Mukuro-dono, Byakuran-dono, por favor!-_exclamó exasperado el castaño mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearle, cosa que hizo que ambos pararan.

-_Bien_-dijeron al unísono para cruzarse de brazos y desviar sus miradas en direcciones contrarias.

-_Nebel-dono no debería tardar-_agregó el pequeño en tono molesto, a lo que los otros dos sólo emitieron un bufido como respuesta.

* * *

><p>La sala poco a poco comenzó a llenarse con todos los miembros del distrito asignado, era raro ver a personajes de otros países ahí, aunque la mayoría de los presentes eran japoneses, fácilmente podía contar a unos diez extranjeros, y eso que solamente estaban ahí los representantes de cada banda.<p>

Una chica demasiado joven para su gusto entró en el salón siendo acompañada con ¡¿un bebé?—por supuesto su rostro no mostró tal expresión, pero estaba sorprendido—, junto a ellos iba un hombre…porque es hombre, ¿cierto?, de cabello rapado de color naranja con un mechón verde, vestido de un abrigo negro con plumas fucsia, eso dejaba bastante que desear; al lado del raro venía un tipo moreno con unas extrañas marcas en su rostro, como si fuesen cicatrices, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a todos con expresión desdeñosa. Los cuatro pasaron a sentarse a la gran mesa destinada para la reunión.

-_Sakaki-san-_una voz ronca le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, por lo que giró el rostro para encarar a su interlocutor.

-_Sanada-kun, buenos días-_saludó con su voz un tanto gatuna, pero notablemente seria.

-_¿Le molesta si me siento aquí?-_preguntó señalando la silla junto a él.

-_Adelante._

El joven asintió y se ubicó a su lado, justo a tiempo cuando un hombre ya entrado en años se puso de pie en la cabecera de la mesa y carraspeó, atrayendo así la atención de todos los presentes.

-_Si ya están todos aquí, me gustaría dar inicio a esta reunión-_anunció el hombre con una sonrisa amable, ante esto todos asintieron.

* * *

><p><em>-Ciao-<em>saludó con una sonrisa el peliblanco a los jóvenes integrantes de Vóngola.

-_Bya-Byakuran-san-_expresó con asombro el Capo-_Mukuro… ¡¿Basil?-_exclamó sorprendido de ver al menor junto a los otros dos, éste le sonreía mientras agitaba una mano a modo de saludo.

_-Sawada-dono, ciao-_saludó sonriente.

_-¿Qué haces con…ellos?-_preguntó con duda, ante la atenta mirada de los dos mencionados y su propio grupo.

_-Estoy en su banda-_fue su simple respuesta-_Soy su tecladista._

_-Así es, Basil-kun es el que nos saca de apuros con su teclado-_agregó Byakuran con una sonrisa mientras posaba su diestra en el hombro del menor.

_-Yo diría que nos saca de apuros cuando TÚ metes la pata kufufufu-_añadió Mukuro con una sonrisa arrogante.

_-¿Qué dijiste piña agria?-_preguntó molesto el otro, pero sonriendo de manera sádica.

_-Lo que oíste, ¿o tienes los oídos tapados con azúcar?-_encaró acercando su rostro al del otro de manera desafiante.

_-Como no paren, le diré a Nebel-dono que estuvieron peleando de nuevo-_amenazó el ojiazul con rostro resignado, a ambos jóvenes un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda.

_-No sabía que ustedes formaran una banda-_comentó interviniendo por primera vez, Yamamoto.

_-Lo que pasa es que sólo tocamos en cafés o bares, muy escasamente hacemos algo grande, lo nuestro es más por diversión que por fama-_explicó el asistente externo de la familia Vóngola-_Lo extraño es que nos llamaran para la competencia y que además nos destinaran el distrito asiático para las eliminatorias, nosotros jamás hemos tocado fuera de Italia, como Shade Mist, porque aquí Mukuro-dono y Byakuran-dono tienen los grupos correspondientes a sus familias-_agregó el chico mientras miraba con cansancio la escena a unos metros de ellos: Mukuro y Byakuran mantenían una pelea de miradas, ninguno pestañeaba, como si jugaran a las quemadas.-_Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Dino-dono?_

_-¡Kya!-_un gritó agudo se escuchó por todo el salón-_Duele…_

_-Nodame, ¿estás bien?-_preguntó un chico rubio a la chica que yacía en el suelo.

_-Sí…-_respondió haciendo un puchero-_Tropecé con algo…-_dijo mirando el suelo-_¡Gyabo!-_exclamó asustada-_¡Un cadáver!_

_-¿Eh?-_el rubio miró en la dirección señalada-_Un chico…_

_-Kabaji-_llamó un chico de cabellos grises que hacia acto de presencia en la escena, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

_-Usu-_respondió un chico bastante alto, moreno, con expresión neutra en su rostro.

_-Levanta a Jirou y despiértalo, no quiero que ande por ahí haciéndole mala fama a Ore-sama-_ordenó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

_-Usu-_afirmó haciendo caso. Cogió al chico por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo alzo medio metro del suelo, a lo que el pelinaranja despertó de golpe, asustado, causando que todos rompieran en risas.

* * *

><p>Silencio era lo único con lo que se podía catalogar el estado de la sala de reuniones, todos los presentes se miraban entre sí, unos con una sonrisa autosuficiente, otros con duda y algunos como si estuviesen hablando del clima.<p>

-_La prueba se realizará mañana a las siete de la mañana en punto-_anunció uno de los jurados.

-_Aquellos representantes de más de un grupo tendrán que rendir el examen dos veces-_agregó otro de los encargados.

-_Bien-_habló el hombre mayor que encabezaba la reunión-_Eso es todo, pueden retirarse._

Ante esto, todos se levantaron de sus sillas y, haciendo una leve reverencia, salieron poco a poco del salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Shade Mist es el nombre del grupo conformado por Dino, Mukuro, Byakuran y Basil, aunque posteriormente se une Fran.

Basil hace referencia a que cada integrante de Shade Mist tiene su propio grupo independiente, bueno, efectivamente es así. Como se trata de una batalla de bandas a fin de evitar una guerra entre familias de la mafia a nivel mundial, todas las familias tienen un grupo: Cavallone, Vóngola, Millefiore…y así con las otras series. A la vez, formé grupos independientes como lo es Shade Mist, que está conformada con tres de los lideres de otros grupos, mas dos integrantes de otros, como es el caso de Basil y más adelante Fran. Para esto tomé de ejemplo el caso de Hyde de L'Arc~en~Ciel, que canta con su propio nombre y también en Vamps, y así ha sucedido en muchos otros casos de la vida real.

En este fic usaré canciones de grupos conocidos y también las canciones de cada personaje. Elegí las series de Prince of Tennis, Nodame Cantabile, Inazuma Eleven, aparte de KHR, porque también tienen carácter songs, y sé otras también tienen, pero me manejo mejor con estas. En el caso de Nodame, la elegí porque hay canciones que son con orquesta o instrumentos de cámara, por lo que ese trabajo será de esos pj's. Depende de cómo vayan las cosas, quizás salgan personajes con sus canciones del anime de Kaleido Star y Hetalia.

Si les ha gustado el fic, me gustaría que me dieran ideas de grupos para cada banda que salga, tengo como referencia a UVERworld, Siam Shade, Nightmare, Girugamesh, L'Arc~en~Ciel y dos grupos coreanos como son C. y Super Junior, así que si tienen alguno que pueda ser representado por los pj's, les agradecería las ideas.

**_Espero críticas, acotaciones, dudas, tomatazos, etc… dejen review xD_**

**_Cualquier falta de ortografía o palabras mal escritas favor de reportar, como no veo bien la pantalla del pc, suelo saltarme algunos errrores u.u _**

**_Hasta el próximo cap._**


End file.
